Llamada Inoportuna
by Enichepi
Summary: AU. Bella Swan esta harta de la vida, llena de monotonía y despreocupación. Pero una llamada cambiara sus planes, por lo menos durante una noche. Dos desconocidos sin intenciones de conocerse. OS. BXE


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary**: AU Bella Swan esta harta de la vida, llena de monotonia y despreocupacion. Pero una llamada cambiara sus planes, por lo menos durante una noche. Dos desconocidos sin intenciones de conocerse. OS

Disfruten la lectura ^^ Agradeciendo a mi fiel y excelente Beta _Lizzy_, como siempre gran aporte a este oneshoot.

* * *

**_Llamada Inoportuna_**

**_By Enichepi_**

.

Caminaba por la facultad con el sincero deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué importaba si me iba rápida o lentamente, si al final nadie lo notaría? Si me escondía todo un día en la biblioteca o paseaba por algún jardín nadie se preocupaba. Ninguna llamada, nada de regaños, ni mails, ni respuestas de ningún tipo.

Respirar simplemente era una pérdida de oxigeno para el planeta.

Estaba ya por mi tercera vuelta por los alrededores del jardín más grande de la ciudad y el más lindo. Donde era yo y a la vez nadie. Cuando el sonido de mi teléfono me asusto.

No sé que estaba pensando cuando coloque esa maldita canción como ringtone.

Era un número que no conocía, pero poco me importaba si al final quizás era una de esas promotoras que te ofrecen descuentos y bla bla…

-¿Diga?- Respondí casual.

-Hola, Me dieron tu número. – Dijo rápido y atropellado – una amiga. Ehm.. Bueno ¿Dónde nos vemos? –

¿Quién. Rayos. Era. Este. Tipo?

-¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco? –

-Obvio que no. Ese era el plan ¿no? Bien, si no quieres poner lugar para que terminemos con esto una vez por todas. lo pongo yo. En media hora en la entrada norte de la universidad, a un costado del árbol de cerezos – se escuchaba algo enojado y nervioso a la vez.- No te puedes perder -

¡Vaya loco!

-No se de que mie…-

-Nos vemos. Adiós – y colgó.

¿Qué mierda había pasado? Un tipo loco viene, me llama, me cita y luego me corta. ¡Gran día para mí! Era más que seguro que se había equivocado de número, no lo tenía registrado. Revise el número de nuevo.

Y su voz no me parecía para nada familiar.

_Me dieron tú número, una amiga_

¿Amiga? ¿Angela? ¿Jessica? Imposible, ellas tenían mi numero, pero no se lo darían a ningún loco que viniera y me citara no se donde para no se que cosa. Pero eso me llevaba a ¿Quién más tendría mi numero? No muchas personas evidentemente, nadie me llamaba, así que…

_En media hora en la entrada norte de la universidad, a un costado del árbol de cerezos_

Sin embargo el tipo era de esta universidad, por ende de esta ciudad. Ya que no creo que en todas las universidades haya un frondoso y espectacular árbol de cerezos en una entrada norte ¿O sí?

Mire el reloj del celular –porque cuando no te llama nadie, este aparatito sirve como reloj u despertador – para ver cuanto faltaba para el dichoso encuentro.

25 minutos.

¿Qué tenia que hacer yo en 25 minutos más? Nada. Y si llegaba tarde nadie lo notaria, de hecho podía hasta no llegar y no habría diferencia.

Esperen un momento… No estaba pensando en ir ¿O sí?

No, no, no, no ¡no!... _O sea piensa Isabella. Él puede ser un completo psicópata o algo así y tu vienes y te planteas en ir ¿Estas loca_?

Ehm…. Si lo estoy. _Oh al menos quiero estarlo por un día._

No tenía nada mejor que hacer y estaba tan cansada de la vida misma que si era un psicópata o algo así, bueno simplemente me haría un favor. Además era algo curiosa. Y la curiosidad mato al gato. JA! El había dicho que la idea era que no nos conociéramos… ¡Bueno! Pues yo no lo conocía a él y él no me conocía a mí, así que asunto resuelto.

¡De verdad estaba desquiciada!

Alguna vez tenia que hacer algo loco, impensable e irresponsable ¿No? Y ¡Rayos! Aún era virgen. Eso explica, en parte, mi poca actividad social todos estos años y quizás explique también, mi falta de comunicación con la sociedad misma.

-Muy bien – dije con la frente en alto – Sea quien seas extraño ¡Allá voy!-

Me había decido y ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo peor que pudiera pasar era que me viera y decidiera no acercarse, porque obviamente no era lo que él buscaba o la otra posibilidad era que fuera un asesino en serie- lo cual tampoco estaría mal.

O a lo mejor sería alguien tan loco como yo, con el cual podría entablar una conversación amena – si mi timidez se quedaba escondida – y así lograr que alguien me saludara en los pasillos de la universidad de vez en cuando.

Por primera vez en el mes camine entusiasmada, impaciente y feliz. ¿Por qué rayos estaba feliz? Ni idea, pero se sentía bien sentirse viva y alocada de vez en cuando.

Mientras caminaba a la salida norte de la universidad, mi mente traviesa trataba de imaginarse como seria el tipo de la llamaba.

Según yo, debería ser un total lunático de lentes de cristal grueso, frenillos y un serio problema de acné. Como el que yo tenía en secundaria, era asqueroso. Por suerte ya no era tema para mí. El doctor dijo que era algo netamente hormonal – combinándolo con mi periodo irregular ¡Claro que sí! – por lo que terminaron dándome pastillas anticonceptivas para controlar mis alocadas hormonas. Y todo resuelto.

Deje que mi mente volara por las posibilidades más positivas e innecesarias, en la imaginación todo se puede, aunque claro, obviamente nadie podía ser tan espectacular como Robert Pattinson, Jhonatan Ryes-Meyer o Jude Law. Solo imaginármelos sin camisa, con sus músculos marcados en su pecho, sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndome y su aliento chocando en mi oído sensible me hacia temblar de anticipación. _Soñar no cuesta nada…_

Choque con una inútil y diminuta piedrecita que me golpeo directamente en mi dedo pequeño.

Hice una mueca de dolor, pero no putearía a la piedra, me lo merecía totalmente por sumergirme -una vez más- en mis fantasías con esos dioses hechos humanos.

Si tan solo existieran en mi insignificante mundo. Juro que me conformaría con solo mirarlos y así, podría morir feliz. _Oh al menos de eso intentaba convencerme. _

Deje por un momento la imagen de esos dioses hechos hombres y me concentre en el lugar. Este espacio me encantaba, era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Ver las flores de cerezo florecer en primavera y las ramas hacer una linda obra surrealista en invierno, era impagable.

Por suerte estábamos en primavera y los pétalos rosas caían danzando desde la copa. Trate de agarrar algunos mientras esperaba. Aun quedaban 5 minutos para que el tipo ese llegara. Alcancé a tomar en mis manos unos 5 pétalos y guárdalos en mi libro de bolsillo cuando una voz me interrumpió.

Me giré enojada. Había logrado con su llamado que no pudiera alcanzar una hermosa flor de cerezo y que al haberme distraído, la había arrancado sin delicadeza y dejado en el piso destruida.

-Hola, ¿Eres tú? –

Oh... Dios... Mio

¡Ok! no era tan perfecto como mis musos, era mucho mejor. ¿Qué? Mucho mejor era quedarse corta, era muchísimo mejor- Porque además era real -.

En esta universidad no había mucha gente tan súper dotada genéticamente y por supuesto ellos no andaban por lugares que yo frecuentara - por obvios motivos- así que jamás en mi vida lo había visto.

Este tipo era muy guapo. Mucho más que guapo. Lo describiré con palabras simples; Ojos verdes, pelo desordenadamente sexy con un extraño color cobrizo, la forma de su cara era como una escultura griega, su barba había comenzado a crecer, dándole un tono dorado a su cara. Y su cuerpo, por Dios, su cuerpo, debería estar prohibido para un simple mortal. Además vestía con estilo, cada prenda se adaptaba de manera perfecta a toda su anatomía, pero eso no impedía imaginar que habría debajo de esa capa de ropa.

_Mierda ya me había ganado mi primer sonrojo, por mis pensamientos poco decorosos. _

Me reprendí a mi misma y casi me doy un muy fuerte golpe en mi frente ¡Como hablaba así de él! No era un pedazo de carne que se presentaba en una vitrina. Me estaba comportando como esas chicas que lo único que ven es el exterior, el envase. Quizás si estaba tan loco o desquiciado como para haberme llamado sin conocerme y citarme aquí, y más encima yo iba y me embobaba frente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿A..A que te refieres con que si soy yo? – Dije al tiempo suficiente como para que el no frunciera el ceño por mi repentino mutismo y parálisis muscular.

Sonrió ¡Y vaya de que manera! Vale, ya estaba cegada y de seguro muy sonrojada.

-¿Eres tú el contacto que me dio Alice? –

-¿Alice? – dije. ¿Quién rayos era Alice?

-A ti te llame ¿Verdad?-

-Si, eso creo – saque mi celular y revise el número. Se lo mostré y el asintió.

-Sí, ese es mi número – Me miro un rato, me examino más bien dicho. Nunca me había sentido tan intimidada en mi vida y mucho menos tan expuesta. Estaba a punto de decirle que quizás se equivoco de numero porque ni por asomo conocía a esa tal Alice pero el hablo primero

– Y bien, ¿Vamos? –

Me extendió su mano y al ver que yo no la tomaba se acerco y la tomo por su cuenta. Su tacto era muy suave y cálido. Miles de descargas recorrieron mis venas y arterias como si algo nuevo las invadiera y lo estuvieran reconociendo por primera vez. Quizás este exagerando con todo esto, pero de todas formas era la primera vez que un chico así de guapo me tomaba por su voluntad la mano y por primera vez yo me sentía a gusto con eso, así que lo deje pasar.

Íbamos camino a no sé donde, cuando mi mente despertó, comenzando a hacer otra vez las conexiones mis neuronas, que habían sido atontadas por la sonrisa del desconocido.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde me llevas? – Estaba un tanto asustada, _seamos sinceras, casi nada,_ ya había decidido dejarme llevar. Además era mucho más que curiosidad y esa curiosidad combinada con pánico a lo desconocido. Lo hacía mucho más excitante.

-¿Importa?-

Sentía de un momento a otro la adrenalina recorrerme. Me sentía extasiada, animada, entusiasta y alocada. ¡Me sentía realmente bien! Además él no era un tipo feo, _al contrario, _ ni mucho menos malo. Lo puedo saber por su mirada y su manera de moverse.

¡Estaba viviendo mi vida! ¡Por fin! Y se sentía condenadamente bien.

-No, Claro que no – me reí ante la situación. Ni el nombre le sabía pero me sentía, extrañamente en confianza. Loco ¿no?

Llegamos a un departamento, en el piso numero 5. La subida del ascensor fue algo dramática. En ese preciso momento me estaba entrando la culpabilidad, yo no era a quien el chico estaba esperando. Se había equivocado evidentemente de número y yo – como nunca en mi patética vida lo había hecho – le había engañado haciéndole creer que yo era la chica que el buscaba. ¡Gran error!

¿Y si iba a tener una cita romántica? ¿Y si esperaba a la mujer de sus sueños? Yo siendo la fea niñata que era, no era precisamente lo que sus sueños buscaban, evidentemente no.

El ascensor de abrió y el me empujo hacia una puerta. ¡Que inteligente era! Abrió lentamente y me indico con su mano que entrara. Ah! no podía guardarlo más. Por muy aventurera que fuera, por mucho que quiera vivir la vida, por mucho que el chico fuera un dios griego y por muy patética que sea mi vida, no podía hacerle eso a él.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te has equivocado de chica – el me miro atento y confundido aun con su mano extendida en la invitación – Apuesto que te has equivocado de numero porque yo… -

-Eso no importa– esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrante – vamos, entra – susurro tan seductoramente que antes que mi cerebro inventara una escusa, mi cuerpo había respondido, no me pude negar por mas que quisiera.

Entre e inspeccione el lugar. Era lindo y elegante. Es seguro que seria de él, porque el también lo era. Tan diferente a mí. _Tan perfecto._

Suspire y me gire para encararlo y terminar con este mal entendido de una vez por todas. Mi cuerpo no podía controlar mi mente…

Quizás hubiera podido hacerle entender mi punto, quizás hasta hubiera podido salir a tiempo, quizás hubiera evitado que sus labios chocaran con los míos pero no logre hacerlo. ¿Mencione que soy torpe y lenta?

Me había tomado de ambos brazos, acorralándome contra la pared más cercana a nuestros cuerpos, que estaban demasiado juntos como para evitar tocarse. Sus labios estaban devorando a los míos y yo tímidamente respondía sus movimientos. ¡Ok! Si había besado a otros chicos, pero ningún beso se parecía a este; tan entregado, tan apasionado, tan… wow.

Sus labios sabían increíble, como un majar que jamás había probado en mi corta vida y me estaba volviendo adicta a este nuevo descubrimiento. No sabía que un beso fuera capaz de hacer sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo cobraron sentido, y algo en mi cabeza me decía que esto era solo el inicio. Él me siguió besando, así que, me atreví un poco. Levante mis manos y deje que ellas exploraran su cabello y su cuello. Eso pareció gustarle porque se separo con una sonrisa y gimió cerca de mi oído. Fue un sonido ronco y sereno que me encendió a miles de grados centígrados.

¡Pero esto estaba mal! ¿Se habían citado para tener sexo? ¡Oh Rayos! Rayos…

Sin embargo el no se detenía ni por un segundo. Sus manos comenzaron con su propia exploración y encontraron muy interesante el contenido de mi brassier. Comenzó a acariciarlos sobre la ropa y a hacerme desear más, mucho más. Y con ese deseo, mi oportunidad d parar a tiempo se iba, _quizás nunca había tenido una oportunidad de parar._

Nuestros cuerpos estaban en perfecta sincronía, nos movíamos en conjunto. Parecíamos ser solo uno al estar tan juntos; una de mis piernas estaba en su cadera y nuestras caderas estaban una junta a la otra, tocándose en todo su esplendor. Y el estaba muy encendido ¡Jamás había sentido una erección¡ ¡Lo juro! Y ¡mierda! se sentía muy estimulante, deseaba poder tenerla dentro de mí.

Mucha lectura erótica estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente en estos momentos.

Nos separamos unos segundos en busca de aire pero el seguía con sus manos en mis pechos acariciando y sintiendo. ¡_Sácame la camisa! ¡Ahora_!

Abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo que sus ojos parecieran irreales con la luz del crepúsculo golpeado en sus pupilas. Estaban oscuros, profundos y delirantes.

Estaba segura que fuera por el motivo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo esto, una oportunidad así no se me volvería a presentar jamás en mi vida. Así que ¡Al diablo con todo!

Si él lo quería y yo también… que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Comencé con mis manos temblorosas a levantar su swetter y él me dejo hacerlo sin poner mucha resistencia. Con cada roce mis manos se volvían más seguras. Y con eso mi deseo de acariciarlo aumentaba. Saque su camisa, mi camisa, mi pantalón, su pantalón… Todo siendo regado por el pasillo – que supuse – llevaría a su habitación.

Efectivamente el me dejo caer en una cama bastante amplia y cómoda, estábamos en ropa interior observándonos, comiéndonos con la mirada. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta lujuria por alguien real. Es que de verdad, la luz tenue del sol iluminaba la habitación mostrando su firme cuerpo que parecía tallado en piedra.

Suspire embobada y el me sonrió por enésima vez en el día. Quizás también era la enésima vez que yo me sonrojaba por su culpa.

-Esto parece irreal – me susurro a milímetros de mis labios.

Me beso de nuevo pero esta vez más lento, mas pausado, disfrutándolo en todo su esplendor. Sus manos viajaban curiosas por cada rincón de mi cuerpo y yo le deba acceso sin restricciones. Esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo con mis dedos cuando comencé a sentir sus músculos tensarse y relajarse en cada movimiento. Con sus labios en mi cuello, hombros, clavícula, senos, abdomen, muslos y más allá, yo estaba en el cielo.

De mis labios solo salían monosílabos incoherentes. Me hubiera gustado decir su nombre en retribución de todo lo que sentía pero no lo sabia así que no podía por más que lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando nuevamente se adueño de mis labios, yo ya sabía lo que venia. Y lo deseaba, aunque el miedo estuviera también presente al saber que esta seria mi primera vez.

No me importaba que fuera con él. No me importaba no saberle el nombre… solo quería hacerlo. Sin pensar, sin remordimientos… solo hacerlo.

Y así lo hicimos. Di un pequeño gritito cuando entro en mi de un tirón. Sentí que algo se desgarro en mi interior y que el dolor se expandía como una telaraña en el techo. Dolía y al parecer el lo noto y se detuvo. Me miro con preocupación y desconcierto. Limpio una lagrima de mis ojos y me beso con ternura. Note que estaba durativo, quizás la otra chica no era como yo…virgen.

Y ¡rayos! era mas que obvio que no lo era…si se habían citado para esto.

-No eres la…- no deje que continuara y lo calle con un beso.

No quería que el se retira y no continuara, así que aguantando la incomodada y el dolor levante mis caderas y comencé a moverme como vi que el lo hacia sobre mi. Él cerró sus ojos ante la fricción. Sin más lo bese yo también con desesperación, con mis manos acerque mas sus caderas a las mías haciendo que el contacto fuer amucho mas profundo ¿De adonde había sacado tanta soltura? No me importaba. A pesar del dolor inicial, ahora lo estaba disfrutando un poco.

Era extraño, pero lo sentía al chico guapo como parte de mí – y no solo por el hecho que efectivamente estaba dentro de mí – sino porque sentía una conexión más allá de la lógica con él.

Mientras seguíamos con las embestidas nos mirábamos, tratando de ver en el otro. A mi gusto lo que vi de él, espero que lo que el vio también le haya gustado. Antes de llegar al desconocido orgasmo –al menos para mí – nos acercamos y nos dimos el último beso.

Nos sirvió para no gritar ante la intensidad de la sensación. Había tocado el cielo y había sido llevada al infierno en la misma ocasión. Lo que había experimentado con él no tenia palabras de explicación que pareciera suficiente.

Al recuperar nuestras respiraciones nos separamos, el salió de mi y yo me acomode en la cama mirando el techo.

-Ahora podrás decirle a Alice que gane su estúpida apuesta e incluso más – me dijo el chico sin mirarme.

¿Apuesta? Ya veo, así que todo esto se debía a una apuesta. Debí imaginármelo. Me sentí triste, pero no podía reclamar nada.

-Pues si, eso veo – le respondí buscando mi ropa interior y colocándomela rápidamente. Él no se movió y observo calladamente todos mis movimientos.

-Aunque… -

-¿Sabes? no tiene caso decir nada ahora. Ganaste tu apuesta y yo…. Bueno. Yo nada –

Salí de la habitación que supuse seria la de él. Estaba abatida, devastada y todo eso. Pero ¿Cómo me podía sentir? Al fin y al cabo yo había aceptado tener relaciones con un desconocido que mediante una llamaba me había contactado – quien sabe como- y me había citado.

¿Debía pensar que él sintiera algo por mí? ¡No! Eso era imposible, esto había sido sexo casual y punto.

Tome mi ropa desparramada y mesclada con la de él y me vestí. Sin más Salí del departamento y me encamine a mi casa. Que estaría sola, como siempre. Revise mi celular en caso de alguna llamada o un mensaje y bueno, no había nada. Como de costumbre. ¡Vaya vida! ¿No?

.

.

**POV Edward**

Me levante de la cama casi corriendo hacia la puerta en ropa interior. Algo me decía que no debía dejarla ir, pero lo hice...se había ido. Me sentí tan estúpido. Había dejado que Alice me convenciera de cumplir una ridícula apuesta, me había entregado un número que según ella era de la persona correcta y luego me había dado las indicaciones de lo que tenia que hacer para cumplir la apuesta.

"_Si no lo haces hasta donde te indique, Lo sabré_" me amenazó. Claro, tenia que llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento y besarla. Eso era todo. Según Alice yo jamás me atrevería a juntarme con una extraña de dudosa reputación, para algo más que una conversación o un simple saludo casual. Tampoco me pedía que me acostara con ella. No eso no era parte de la apuesta, solo era para comprobar que yo me "atrevía". Pero con esta chica fue diferente, simplemente no pude parar.

Algo me decía que la chica que Alice había contactado no era más que una de esas mujeres fáciles que hacían lo que fuera por dinero. Era obvio, pues cuando me reto sus cara me decía que nada bueno podría salir de esto. Y eso esperaba encontrar cuando, nervioso, fui al encuentro en el árbol de cerezos en la entrada norte de la Universidad.

Pero cuando la vi, con sus brazos estirados hacia una pequeña flor de cerezo cual niña pequeña queriendo tocar el cielo, dude. Dude que ella fuera con quien tenia que juntarme. Aunque no había nadie más por los alrededores.

No era vulgar sino todo lo contrario. Su melena larga y ondulada al final, su piel crema y su inocencia reflejada en sus movientes me hicieron suspirar inevitablemente…era como ver una de esas ilustraciones de una linda mujer bañada en los pétalos del cerezo.

¡Diablos! Otra vez estaba siendo un romántico sin remedio, inocentón y tonto. Como me llamaba Alice y motivo principal del porque hice esto. Le demostraría que de eso yo no tenia nada.

Me golpee con la pared un rato para dejar de pensar en lo que habíamos pasado. Además la chica, que ni siquiera le sabia el nombre, era virgen. Digo, lo era porque yo me encargue de quitarle su virtud.

Estaba seguro que Alice no contrataría alguien que fuera virgen.

¿Quién era? ¿Cómo Alice llego a su número?

El celular sonó desconcentrándome. Mire el identificador de llamada y conteste.

-Alice… cumplí-

-¿Cómo que cumpliste? ¡Estas loco! A mi no me engañas Edward Cullen. _Úrsula_ me acaba de llamar para confirmar la cita…¡que aún no la llama! –

¡Lo sabía! Ella no podía ser ese tipo de mujer. Entonces ¿Cómo…?

-Pero…Se acaba de ir. .. Yo …-

-No me mientas –

-Te juro que no te miento, es más tuvimos…- me arrepentí de inmediato. No era de los que daban detalles personales ni mucho menos.

-Oh..Oh..-

.

.

**POV Bella**

Estaba sentada afuera de la biblioteca leyéndome un libro bastante interesante. Había dejado de leer las novelas rosas que tanto me idiotizaban, por que cada frase me recordaba esa vez que el chico guapo y yo… bueno, sí, esa vez. Habían pasado 3 semanas y yo aun no podía olvidar sus caricias y sus besos. Me había llamado varias veces más, la primera vez que lo hizo estuve a punto de contestar porque no había guardado su número pero de un momento a otro lo recordé. No conteste y lo guarde bajo el nombre de "_Él_". Quizás quería que le explicara o quería denunciarme o algo por hacerme pasar por alguien que no era, porque de seguro ya lo sabría.

Sin embargo esa vez la recordaría siempre, mi primera vez había sido memorable. Aunque no conociera al tipo ese, no importaba, y aunque me llamara yo no le contestaría.

Estaba tan metida en mi libro que no note cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado en la banca. Inmediatamente corrí mi bolso para darle mas espacio al desconocido, no podía ser tan descortés. Cuando dispuse mi mano en mi bolso, atrayéndolo más a mi una mano me detuvo.

¿¡Que rayos!?

Mire hacia el lado y ahí estaba el chico de la otra vez con la mirada concentrada en su libro de ciencias. No me miraba, pero tenia su mano en mi mano, pareciera como si el no hubiera notado lo que había hecho o quizás había querido mover su mochila que también estaba tirado a un lado de la mía. Sí, eso era.

Lentamente saque mi mano de la suya y como pude saque mi bolso. Lo mas rápido que puse me levante y Salí de ahí. Fui bastante escandalosa, soy torpe, la sutileza no es mi naturaleza. Supuse que el no había reconocido mi espalda que fue lo único que espere hubiera visto de mi al huir de ahí.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. No se como pero llegue al árbol de cerezos de la salida norte y allí me quede a un costado de este recostada en su corteza, reteniendo mi respiración y tratando de tranquilizarme.

Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, tan sublime e incluso más. Me engañaba a mi misma si me decía que lo había olvidado y que no me importaba lo que había sucedido. Si me importo y no hay lugar ni momento que no lo recuerde ni anhele. ¡Como me hubiera gustado que por lo menos me reconociera! O me sonriera o que para él hubiera significado algo.

Pero, soy tan insignificante que ni se percato de mí.

Suspire.

Tenia que superarlo. Simplemente él no estaba a mi alcance. Me quede ahí un rato, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y emociones, una batalla perdida, por supuesto.

-¡Ey! – llamo una voz desde el otro lado del árbol. Mire solo por inercia ¿Quién me llamaría a mí? – Sí, eras tú… – susurro mientras se acercaba y yo palidecía.

Intente levantarme para seguir corriendo pero no alcance a mover mis pies. Él ya había llegado a mi lado y me sostenía de un brazo. ¡Santo cielo! Se sentía tan bien su piel tocando la mía.

-Lo siento me has confundido – intente. Pero era una excusa bastante estúpida.

-No. Imposible. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no eras tu la chica que Alice contacto?¿Porque te fuiste conmigo ese día?-

-Yo…-

-Alice me llamo después que te fuiste. Me dijo que la chica esa, había estado esperando mi llamada que nunca llego pero… yo si había llamado. Te llame a ti –

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Ni siquiera sé quien rayos es Alice– Dije de repente muy enojada.- me hablas como si nada y me citas a un lugar, ni siquiera me dejas explicarte nada. Vienes y me llevas a tu departamento. Intento explicártelo de nuevo y ¡me besas! ¡Me llevas al cielo y luego me dices que has ganado una apuesta! ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! – había terminado gritando.

-Te hubieras negado –

-¡No soy de palo!-

-Pero sí eras virgen… en ese momento supe que no era ese tipo de chica. No supe como, ni porque estabas ahí conmigo… pero no pude parar. Tu aroma, tus caricias…todo. Quería estar contigo.- Se acerco y quedamos muy cerca el uno de otro. Mi respiración era errática por el nerviosismo y mi corazón estaba algo alocado – Se supone que la apuesta no involucraba tener relaciones. Solo era presentarme, llevarla al departamento y listo. Pero no pude detenerme… -

-¿De que hablas? –

-De que hubo una conexión ¿No lo sentiste? Al final fui un estúpido, asustado de lo que sentí. Debí haberte detenido esa tarde para que te quedaras. Estas tres semanas no he parado de pensar en la hermosa desconocida – sonrió, como lo recordaba de esa tarde – Te llame varias veces…¿Por qué no me contéstate?-

-Yo…- ¿Qué podía decir? Tenia miedo, seguramente me llamaba para recriminarme y yo no lo soportaría.

-Y ahora cuando sin darme cuenta me senté a tu lado y sin querer toque tu mano…logre sentir esa descarga de nuevo. Ese cosquilleo …- continuo.

Cerré los ojos, queriendo despertar. De verdad, esto nunca me pasa más que en mi imaginación.

-Te debo de parecer un idiota hablando como un psicópata – continuo nervioso tomándose su cabello y haciendo que se desordenara más.

-De hecho eso fue lo que pensé cuando me llamaste – Dije. Si estaba soñando. Estaba bien, con tal de no despertar.

-Todavía tengo tu número… Pero no sé tú nombre…en mis contactos eres _Ella_- Sonreí y algo cálido comenzó a expandirse por mi pecho.

-Bella. Ni nombre es Bella – Dije riéndome ante la situación. Otra vez sentía que por fin estaba viviendo mi vida, me sentía bien.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward – me devolvió la sonrisa, yo solo atine a suspirar.

Diciendo eso me besó, haciendo que todo volviera a estar en su lugar dentro de mí. Era como si por primera vez deseara vivir, tenia un motivo… alguien por quien luchar. Quería conocerlo más, quizás darme una oportunidad con él, si él lo quería así, no era nadie para impedírselo.

Fue un beso tierno y dedicado, con el me decía todo y nada. Fue simplemente glorioso.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo Bella?... ¿Quieres salir un día de estos? – Yo asentí, debí verme idiota – Así me contaras porque accediste a ir con un desconocido… aunque esa vez no te la reprochare- dijo acariciándome con su nariz.

-Y tu me contaras lo de la apuesta – le dije sientiendo plenamente el contacto de su piel junto a la mía.

No, yo tampoco me lo reprochaba. Gracias a mi primera locura lo había conocido a él.

Esa no pudo ser una llamada mas _oportuna _en mi vida… y la agradecía.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! ¿Que tal? Espero que esten muy bien. Este OS empezó un dia que me puse a pensar porque nadie me llamaba por telefono. XD... Y bueno salio esto. Espero que les haya gustado cualquier duda o reclamo, o sugerencia pueden hacerla en los review. XD

Mi beta Lizzy dijo que se sintio muy identificada con los pensamientos de Bella y que le gustaria recibir alguna llamada equivocada XD... bueno quizás yo tambien quiera recibir una llamada así. XD ...

Las dejo, esperando leernos en los review, esos que se dejan apretando el botoncito verde. XD

PD: En mi profile hay una portada que amablemente Lizzy hizo para mi de este OS. para que la vean ^^

Las quiero

_**Enichepi**_


End file.
